Cement, Frogs and umBIG BEN!
by tarinu-seberusonu
Summary: What happens when-Cloud borrow's Aerith some shampoo, Riku reiceves Hawaiian punch, and Sora is stuffed in a giant box? Please R&R!


Kingdom Hearts Parody. ((Cement, frogs, and um.Big Ben!)) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aerith: CLOUD! Cloud: Huh? What? *turns around* Aerith: You know when I came over last night and asked you if I could borrow some shampoo...Right?! Cloud: I guess so. What of it? Aerith: You gave me CEMENT!!! *throws the bottle at Cloud* Cloud: No, I guess you read it wrong. *looks at the bottle* It said Sierra Mint! *snicker* ((long story with theh. Um.Sierra Mint thingie...lol ^^')) Aerith: Oh.No...Y-You IDIOT! Cloud: *sniffs Aerith's hair* But your hair smells so prettttty! Like gravel.*cough* *fake smile* Aerith: Just LOOK at my Hair! *pokes hair and a chunk of it falls off* AUGH! Y-You big.you No good fat- *URK* *turns away* Cloud: *pokes the URK* Ooohhh. Squisheh! Hey! I'm not big or fat! Aerith: Humph!  
*Somewhere on a giant island of doomnessnessness.((DUN DUN DUN!!!))* Riku: HA! YOUR GUNNA GET IT! Ansem: Never! I'm going to win! Riku: To bad! Go-fish! MUAHHHAAAHAAAA! Ansem: Hey you cheated! Mickey: *wearing a control collar* Here is your drink.Here is your drink. Riku: *Picks up his glass of Hawaiian punch and pours it all over Ansem* IN YOUR FACE MAN! Ansem: *doesn't notice* Harhar! *poke* heh *poke* Isn't he funny with his big ears? Riku: Dude.I don't- *Ansem screams loudly* think you should do that.. *sigh/shrug* Ansem: AAAAAAAH! He bit meh! It looks infected! NOOOO! I'm bleeding! GAH! My sexy black leather pants! My marshmellowy hair! *rips out hair* Wait.This is Hawaiian punch! *sniff-sniff* YOU! *points to Riku*  
*Somewhere back at Traverse town* Cloud: *Running around screaming* HELP! SHE IS A PSYCHOMANIAC! EEP! Aerith: *Is chasing Cloud, Dragging his big band-aided sword of doom. DUN DUN DUN!!!* Come Er' Cloud! I have something to give you! *Drops sword on her foot* EEEEEP! MY FOOT! Leon: *Runs up* What in the world is going on!? EEP! *slash*  
*Aerith cuts off a strand of Leon's hair* Aerith: Eh.eh..Heh..heh.Sorry Leon..Heh. Leon: ME BEAUTIFUL HAIR! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get this beautiful hair from Afro to this?! *points to hair* Yuffie: *Runs up* *pokes Leon in the eye* Hey Leon your foaming at the mouth! UGH! Holy crap! What happened to your beautiful hair?! Leon: *points to Aerith* Yuffie: *stomps over to Aerith* HEY! You hatin' on my man?! Aerith: I didn't do it! It was Sora! ^^' Yuffie: Hmmmm. *looks around* Where is that girlie guy anyways?! Aerith/Cloud/Leon: *Shrugs* I dunno..  
*A box fly's out of nowhere..labeled Poland. When the box hits the ground Sora fly's out* Sora: weeeeee! Yuffie/Aerith/Leon/Cloud: *teardrop* Yuffie: You know? I'm not going to even bother. *teardrop* *walks away* Riku: *Walks up* Hi Sora. Sora: Hi Riku! Look at meh ring! *Holds his hand out, there is a fake gold ring on his left ring finger. It has a pink Care Bear on it* Riku: That's SOOOO prettyful! *giggles* *takes it, then runs away* MINE! Sora: MY RING! WAAAAH! *Chases Riku, and they all shrug again* Riku: Neener Neener Neenah! *Does the Mongolian Eye dropper thingie* Sora: *trips and does a flying flip over the nearest bench, landing on his face* Meow.. Riku: *turns around* SORA! *helps him up, and gives him his prettyful ring back* *sniff* Sora: Yay! Meow..AUGH! MY HAIR! *pulls a strand of hair out of his bangs* WAAHHHH! *sniff* Riku: *snicker**snicker* Hey, since when did you become a lookey freak? ((A lookey freak is someone who really cares about their hair and their face.lol my word!)) Sora: Since..*10 minutes later* uh...NOWS! ^^ Riku: *teardrop* Well.*sigh* *goes crazy* I have facials on.lemme' see.um.Wednesdays at 3:30 and Thursdays at 4:00! ^^ It makes my skin soft like.Toile' paper! Yay! Sora: *silence/teardrop*  
*Guy in hooded robe appears* Sora/Riku: *Teardrop* Guy in robe: You do not know what lies beyond the giant door of doom! ((Dun Dun Dun!!!))BOOO! Sora/Riku: AAAAAAAAHH! THE BOOGIE MAN! EEP! *hugs eachother* Guy in robe: *Ansem pops out* Geez.You dude's are like, idious maximus er' sumthing. *laughs insanely* MUAHHHAAAHAA! Sora/Riku: *un-hug* ((Sugary goodness! Riku is lucky he got to hug Sora! ^^)) Sora: Big words are confusthing meh.*sniff* Riku: *stares* Ansem: Whatever..*shrugs* Wanna' play a game? Sora: Blues clues! ^^ Yay!  
  
Riku: What's the Catch? Ansem: Nah.No catch. *puts hands on face* les' just play.. RED LIGHT,GREEN LIGHT! Now..Green light! Sora: *Freezes* Hwee! ((what a tard!)) Riku: *Runs away* Ansem: *Takes hands away* Yay! Red light! Sora: *Starts running away* Ansem: Yay! I found you! Sora: *sniff* waaaah..Hey! you found me! You win a powpou fruit!((er.I cant spell.)) Ansem: Really?! *bats eyelashes* really? I feel so special! Sora: *does the loser sign, hitting Ansem on the forehead, causing pine needles to go up his nose, and he goes to sleep* NO! My Powpou fruit! *runs away* Riku: *See's Sora* Hi Sora. Sora: *Walks up, next to Riku* hey Riku. Guess what? Riku: What? *Said with a slight hint of Curiosity ^^* Sora: *snicker* Chicken butt!! ^^ ((How cute!)) Riku: *giggle* I'm hungry! Gimme' that! *steals powpou fruit* Sora: *takes it back before Riku can take a bite out of it, and rips it in half, giving the other half to Riku* SHARE! *chomp* Riku: Yay! *chomp* Sora: *chomp* Mmmm..Doughnuts. Riku: Doughnuts? Where?! *chomp*  
*Right then, Mary-jay pops out of the powpou fruit* Riku: AAAAAAAHH! *runs off screaming* Sora: Sue-Ellen! Mary-jay: Me love you! ^^ Sora: I love you too! *hugs it* Mary-jay: *disappears* Bai! Sora: Mary-jay?! WAAAAH! *throws have eaten powpou fruit in Leon's hair* Leon/Squall: Y-You insolent fool! Sora: What?! You know where Mary-jay is?! Yay! Leon: *rubs temples* MY HAIR! *sniff*  
*Everybody looks as Aerith is chasing Cloud around with a Frog in her hand* ((DUN DUN DUN!!!)) Cloud: No please! I didn't mean it! Put it down! Put it down! Waaaa! *runs around like an idiot* Aerith: I beg ta' differ!!! Cloud: *stops* Differ? I have no such word in my vocab.hmmm.Better add it.beep.beep. Aerith: *teardrop* What a moron.*throws frog in Clouds hair* Cloud: AAAAH! GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OUTTA MY HAIR! WAAA!!! *cries* Sora: *Runs to Cloud* I'm coming Cloud! WWWEEEEE! Leon: Oh no you don't! *Grabs Sora by the collar and stuffs him in a box labeled England* Sora: Weeee! Leon: *throws in a brochure* And say Hi to Big Ben fer' meh!! Sora: Okay! YAY!  
*When Leon is trying to stuff Sora in the box it breaks* Leon: G..EEZ SORA! *grunt* What size shoe do you wear? Sora: Um.I dunno.*Starts taking off shoes* Leon: NEVEEEER!!!! *Leon in a panic throws Sora into a bigger box labeled England. He fits, but it is filled with fish* Sora: Ummm.. Leon? ^^' Leon: And stay out!!! *Kick's the box and it goes flying into the air, it lands in a river somewhere in England* Sora: Hmmm..Where is Mary-jay?! *Mary-jay pops out of all the fish and lands on Sora's lap* Mary-jay: I wuvs you. Sora: *hugs it* I love you too! ^^ Mary-jay: *Disappears again* Sora: noooo!!! *sniff* *hide's in corner*  
*All of the sudden Mako-Tsunami pop's out of the fish* Sora: MAKO! Mako-T: SORA! *hugs Sora* Sora: *Sneezes* I don' like you, y-you smell like fish! *sneezes again and Mako-T fly's out of the box and lands into the water* Sora: MAKO! I DIDNT MEAN IT! *sniff* *looks in brochure* Mako-T: Help meh! I can't swim! *sinks and dies* Weeee! Sora again: Hi Big Ben! *See's a giant clock*  
*Back at Traverse town* Kairi: *Walk's up behind Leon and takes the powpou fruit out of his hair, then starts to eat it* Leon: Hey! That's mine! Kairi: Yummmy! *looks at Leon after stuffing her face* Hey! You snooze you lose man! Leon: Awww..*sniffles* *Walks away*  
THE END/ 2 BE CONTINUED! ((MAYBYE!)) 


End file.
